This proposal seeks core funding for five years to continue the research of the Drew-Meharry-Morehouse Consortium Cancer Center (Consortium Cancer Center). Funds will support senior leadership, program directors, administration, planning and evaluation, 3 shared resources (epi-stat, clinical trials, and a breast cell culture and tissue bank), and one developmental program in translational and occupational research. The broad long term objective of the Consortium Cancer Center is to reduce the high incidence and mortality for cancer in the U. S. black population. This goal is pursued by mobilizing the intellectual resources of the three private historically black medical schools into a collaborative research effort directed at cancer prevention and control. The general research strategy has been to focus on translational research, diffusion of information intended to inform and encourage behavioral change to healthier life styles and improved health seeking behavior, in addition to enhanced enrollment of blacks in state-of-the- art cancer treatment via cooperative group clinical trials. This will continue to be the overall strategy of the Center however restructuring of its research programs is needed to facilitate inclusion of new basic and behavioral scientists in the research programs of the Consortium Cancer Center. Enhancing the research effort will be development of new information for defining etiological and risk factors contributing to ethnic differences in cancer incidence and mortality, in order to continue progress in cancer prevention and control. Current programs in primary and secondary prevention will be restructured along the following programs: 1. breast cancer research; 2. translational research which focuses on information and behavioral change, and 3. epidemiology, etiology research program.